


Profonde incomprensioni d’anima

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gatto nero [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Marinette vive una vita normale, alquanto scialba agli occhi di tutti; ma ha un ‘hobby’ particolare che tiene segreto persino al suo ‘migliore amico’.





	Profonde incomprensioni d’anima

Profonde incomprensioni d’anima

 

Marinette giocherellò con uno dei suoi orecchini a forma di coccinella.

“Erh…” disse, strofinando i denti tra loro, mentre il suo viso si deformava in una smorfia. “E-ecco… Ho un hobby” balbettò.

Adrien chiuse gli occhi e le sorrise.

< Dannazione, quanto è affascinante! > pensò la giovane. Guardò il suo riflesso negli occhi verde intenso di lui.

“Oh, che bello. Anche io vorrei averne uno” disse Adrien, posandosi una mano sul fianco.

Marinette inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Pensavo… ecco… io… pensavo ne avessi tanti…”. Indietreggiò, muovendo le mani. “… cioè, non che io ti spii e li sappia… eheh”. Inciampò e cadde.

Adrien le afferrò il braccio e la issò, Marinette soffocò un basso strillo, arrossendo vistosamente.

“Oh, quelli… Beh, non li considero hobby. M’impongono impegno e disciplina, soprattutto gli spot. Bisogna rispettare molte regole, ma non parliamo di questo. Allora, il tuo hobby c’entra con la cucina? Stai provando a fare dolci buoni come quelli di tuo padre?” domandò il ragazzo.

Marinette si allontanò da lui, mentre il ragazzo si passava la mano tra i capelli, accentuando il sorriso.

< In realtà ci spero, avere un’amica pasticcera sarebbe il massimo…

Che dolce, pensa che tutte quelle mansioni che mi rifila mio padre siano degli hobby. Le odio, tutte, dalla scherma al pianoforte. Devo essere sempre perfetto, il migliore, alla mano.

Dannazione, fosse per me scapperei tra i tetti e non mi farei rivedere mai più. Sono un gatto randagio che si finge una scimmietta ammaestrata, un sorridente cagnolino obbediente.

Vorrei ci fosse ancora mia madre, vorrei che mio padre non fosse così. Vorrei tante cose…

Forse solo una vita normale come quella di lei > rifletté Adrien.

Marinette si strinse i codini dei voluminosi capelli blu e strofinò la punta della scarpa da ginnastica.

< Potevo inventarmi una scusa migliore per le mie improvvise assenze! D’accordo che la magia della maschera impedisce che mi si riconosca, deformando la mia apparenza alla retina degli occhi di chi guarda, ma se continuo così finirò per farmi beccare.

Diamine. Già m’immagino la sua reazione se gli dicessi: ‘Vado in giro con una tuta aderente da coccinella a distruggere controlli mentali con uno yo-yo. Oh sì, dimenticavo che ci vado con un ragazzino pervertito che si mette una cintura dei pantaloni per farsi la coda da gatto.

Lui è così perfetto, lui sì che sarebbe un buon super-eroe. Lui è l’eroe romantico, il simbolo del romanticismo parigino di cui si parla per il mondo. Oh, Adrien > pensò. Le sfuggì un sospiro sognante.

“No, non è questo…” ammise.

Adrien schioccò le dita.

“Ci sono! La moda. Ecco il perché di quelle mie foto che ti studi. Come hobby vuoi diventare una stilista” tentò.

Marinette sgranò gli occhi.

“Sì, esatto...” mentì.

< Ceeerto… tappezzo camera mia con tue foto per fare pensieri di ben altro tipo, molto meno casti e puri. Oh, sei così simile al principe azzurro che ne hai anche l’ingenuità > rifletté.

“Eh, amica mia, ti conosco troppo bene” disse Adrien, giocherellando con l’anello al suo dito.

< Tu non mi conosci affatto > pensarono in coro.

 


End file.
